Mad'iterranean Madness
by wilting protea
Summary: Iya, udah tau. Rasa-rasanya emang nggak pernah ada tuh yang bilang kalo sebenernya TRNC itu anak hasil hubungan gelapnya Turkey sama Greece. Tapi bocah satu ini nggak mau peduli. Warn: Mpreg, yaoi, OOC.


TRNC wrote on his school bio:

1. Father: Ex-Ottoman 'Old Man' Empire  
>2. Moth-ehm, Father number two: Hellenic 'Sleeping Beauty' Republic<p>

Iya, udah tau. Rasa-rasanya emang nggak pernah ada tuh yang bilang kalo sebenernya TRNC itu anak hasil hubungan gelapnya Turkey sama Greece. Tapi bocah satu ini nggak mau peduli. Alesannya? Liat aja America sama Canada. Kapan pernah ada omongan kalo mereka itu tanpa sengaja 'mbrojol' dari rahim gaibnya England setelah di'inspeksi' secara menyeluruh sama France? Tapi nyatanya tetep aja orang-orang pada mikir kalo Ica en Caca emang bener-bener lahir gitu aja gara-gara England plus France kebanyakan adu mulut. Mulut diadu sama mulut, trus sama lidah, trus sama leher, trus sama paha, trus sama 'piiip' en 'piip...piip...piip...piip', trus sama 'piii...iii...iiip...piii...iii...iiip...' 'priii…iii…iii…iii…iiip…'

Eh? Sapa tuh yang tadi bilang gue punya bakat jadi tukang parkir? Tahu aja.

Balik lagi ke TRNC. Biar kesannya lebih akrab dan keren, kita panggil aja dia Tee. Nah, Si Tee ―nggak pake Nurbaya, Nurhaliza, atopun KDI― tetep sayang banget kok meski nggak diakuin anak sama Greece. Mau tau 'kan, gimana rasanya jadi bocah bau kencur yang ayah en papanya nggak pernah akur? Apa? Enggak mau? Ya udah, siapa juga yang maksa.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Terakhir kali baca Hetalia, nggak ada nama saya di situ.**

**Warning : Mpreg –nya sekilo, OOC satu sendok teh aja, trus yaoi-nya sekontainer juga boleh. Apa lagi yah? Main pairing Turkey/Greece. Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mad'iterranean Madness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini ada pertemuan wali murid di sekolah. Pagi-pagi banget Tee udah bangun, mandi, ganti baju, trus ke dapur buat bikin dua porsi omelet calon menu sarapan bareng bapaknya yang lagi nyiramin kaktus di teras rumah sambil garuk-garuk pantat. Anyway, Turkey sadar nggak yah, kalo kaktus yang dia siram itu cuman taneman plastik?

"Baba! Sarapan udah siap!" tereak si anak dari dalem rumah.

"Iya, bentar," sahut Turkey sambil terus nyiramin kaktus. Kayaknya hidung Turkey lagi diare deh. Masa' dia nggak ngerti sih kalo isi embratnya itu bukan air, tapi bensin.

Setelah sarapan, Tee duduk diem sambil nungguin ayahnya siap-siap. Untung aja, tuh anak malang sempet ikut ngantri pas Tuhan bagi-bagi rasa sabar. Kalo nggak, mana betah dia jadi anaknya Turkey? Sebagai upah karena dah jadi anak yang berbakti dan sabar, Tee dapet hadiah sebatang es krim. Tuh es krim enak aja dia jilatin sambil digandeng ke sekolah sama Turkey yang make topeng sama jaket hoodie warna ijo. Kayak biasanya, kan? Iya, kayak biasanya juga Tee nggak nyadar kalo penampilan ayahnya itu bikin dia jadi mirip banget sama anak TK ingusan korban penculikan om-om pedofil bertampang serem en mahacabul.

Sesampenya di sekolah ternyata yang dateng udah banyak banget. Berhubung aula hampir penuh, buru-buru Tee nyari bangku kosong di barisan khusus murid. Kebetulan aja, di sebelahnya ada Sealand.

"Hai, Tee," sapa Sealand. "Kamu dateng sama siapa?"

"Sama Baba. Kalo kamu?"

"Hari ini Mama Papaku dateng semua," jawab Sealand sambil dadah-dadah ke arah Sweden sama Finland yang duduk di barisan orang tua siswa. Kadang-kadang, Tee iri banget sama Sealand. Gimana enggak? Tee yang nggak pernah berhenti jadi anak baik malah dibenci banget sama mam-ehm, papanya sendiri. Sementara Sealand yang bandel sumpah dan cuma berstatus anak angkat justru disayaaang banget sama bokepnya. Udah kayak VCD aja tuh Sweden.

Nggak lama kemudian wali kelas Tee, Japan-sensei, nyamperin Sealand di kursinya. "Sealand-kun, bisa tolong pimpin teman-temanmu menyanyikan anthem sekolah kita?" pinta si guru super sopan. "Kemarin sudah latihan, kan?"

Sealand langsung ngangguk dan dengan semangatnya naik ke atas panggung di bagian depan aula. Tanpa tunggu aba-aba apapun lagi tuh anak segera majang pose mirip konduktor orkestra, meskipun kayaknya Sealand nggak tau apa beda konduktor sama kondektur. Soalnya begitu disuruh mulai nyanyi, yang kedengeran malah―

_'Ku hamil duluan, sudah tiga bulan_

_Gara-gara pacaran tidurnya berduaan_

_Ku hamil duluan, sudah tiga bulan_

_Gara-gara pacaran suka gelap-gelapan...'  
><em>  
>―sambil nggak lupa goyang ngebor dan nungging-nungging di depan ratusan orang.<p>

Makanya, jangan kaget kalo ntar denger kabar soal Sweden yang masuk rumah sakit bersalin akibat kena serangan jantung.

Tee sendiri nggak begitu merhatiin. Dia justru sibuk ngeliatin kucing yang ngelus-elus kakinya dari tadi. Rasanya dia pernah ketemu deh sama kucing itu, tapi di mana ya? Apa jangan-jangan itu kucing hasil colongan Turkey minggu kemaren? Tapi bukannya kucing yang itu udah jadi menu makan mereka tadi malem?

Eh, mendadak aja Tee inget. Itu 'kan salah satu kucing mam-ehm, papanya. Kontan aja dia celingukan nyari si mam-ehm, papa ke sana-sini. Begitu dia liat Greece lagi duduk berdua sama Japan-sensei, Tee spontan ngangkat tangannya lalu manggil, "Patera!"

Greece denger, tentu aja. Tapi pura-pura tidur dengan cueknya.

"Greece-san kenapa judes begitu sama Tee-kun?" tanya Japan.

"Dia bukan anakku."

Tee yang bisa-bisanya denger ucapan itu langsung patah hati. Emang dasar orang tua durhaka! Pantesan aja kualat. Yah, semua orang yang sempat nonton berita belakangan ini pasti tau kalo hutang luar negeri papanya Tee itu udah nyaris nggak kebayar lagi.

"Trus kalo bukan anak kamu, lantas dia ANAK SIAPA?" Ups, tau-tau si Turkey entah gimana nongol di depan muka Greece. Sambil ngamuk, pula.

Greece yang nggak terima langsung berdiri dan maki-maki, "URUSAN KAMU APA? Kalo aku bilang dia bukan anakku ya berarti bukan anakku!" Aduh Greece, kalemnya kamu ilang ke mana?

Turkey tereak-tereak nggak mau kalah. "DASAR B***NGAN! LAKI-LAKI PENGHIANAT! SUSAH PAYAH AKU KANDUNG TEE SELAMA SEMBILAN BULAN!" Padahal bukan dia yang dulu hamil. "AKU RAWAT DIA SENDIRIAN! SEMENTARA KAMU MALAH MINGGAT NGGAK TAU KE MANA!"

Begitu liat live performance sinetron yang dibintangi ayah sama papanya itu Tee langsung mewek di tempat. Orang-orang tanpa dikomando spontan mantengin pertengkaran ala pasutri itu layaknya tontonan gratis di alun-alun kota. Sang pakar peluang bisnis, China, mendadak banting stir dari Kepala TU jadi penjual popcorn dalam tiga detik.

"NGGAK USAH SOK DEKET-DEKET SAMA JAPAN! KAMU PASTI MAU NGAPA-NGAPAIN DIA, KAN?" tuduh Turkey.

"ENAK AJA KAMU NGOMONG!" bentak Greece. Sementara Japan sendiri menciut di pojokan, sadar kalo dia cuma dijadiin alesan buat ngumbar UST. Bukan cuma Unresolved Sexual Tension, tapi juga Udahnggaktahanlagi Saking Tcuayangnya.

Tee yang masih sesenggukan makin megap-megap pas liat kedua tangan Greece udah siap sedia mau nyakar ayahnya. Sedangkan tangan Turkey...lho, di mana tuh tangan?

"KAMU EMANG NGGAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"KAMU YANG NGGAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Tee neleng dikit. Oh, ternyata tangannya Turkey ada di bagian belakang Greece. Belakang mana? Punggung? Pinggang? Ya nggak lah. Tapi cuman turun sejengkal doang kok dari pinggang. Kali aja celana Greece kena kotoran trus Turkey sukarela ngebersihin. Ato mungkin Turkey mau nyopet dompetnya Greece? Tapi sejak kapan orang nyopet pake remes-remes segala? Bener-bener mencurigakan. Ini kasus pencopetan berkedok pelecehan seksual ato kasus pelecehan seksual berkedok pencopetan sih? Kok Mam-ehm, Papa Greece mau-mau aja ya?

Satu jam kemudian...

"KAMU 'KAN YANG SERING NYOLONGIN KUCINGKU?"

"NGAPAIN AKU NYOLONG KUCING KAMU? RASA DAGINGNYA AJA PAIT BANGET!"

"KOK KAMU BISA TAU RASANYA PAIT?"

Dua jam kemudian...

"SALAH! SATE ITU LEBIH ENAK DARIPADA RENDANG!"

"KAMU YANG SALAH! NASI GORENG ITU LEBIH ENAK DARIPADA SATE!"

Tiga jam kemudian...

"SIAPA BILANG BARCELONA LEBIH HEBAT DARI REAL MADRID?"

"AKU YANG BILANG! NAPA?"

Keesokan harinya...

Tee nggak tau kapan ayahnya pulang ke rumah. Atau bahkan mungkin Turkey nggak pulang sama sekali. Yang jelas hari ini ada rapat dunia. Tee udah janji mau ikut Sealand ke sana. Sebagai negara de facto sih, jelas Tee nggak diundang. Tapi kata Sealand nggak apa-apa tuh, ntar aja kalo udah ada yang ngusir mereka baru pulang.

Pas mereka nyampe di tempat rapat, hampir semua peserta udah hadir. Tee celingukan nyari batang idung ayahnya yang nggak nongol-nongol juga.

"Babaku kayaknya telat deh, Sealand," keluh Tee. "Kira-kira semalem Baba tidur di mana ya?"

Sealand cuma geleng-geleng mirip sendok sayur yang hampir putus. "Mamamu juga belum dateng, tuh."

"Mama?" Tee merengut. "Aku nggak punya mama."

"Lha Greece?"

"Pateraku itu cowok!"

"Mama Finland juga cowok!"

"Berarti kamu yang aneh," tuding Tee.

Belum sampe Sealand ngebales, tiba-tiba aja Turkey dateng. Napasnya kembang-kempis kayak maling habis dikejar massa. Ato seenggak-enggaknya sih, kayak anjing herder abis maen bola. Bukan salah orang-orang kalo mereka jadi ngeliatin penampilan Turkey yang serba awut-awutan. "Aku kesiangan," kilahnya bahkan sebelum Egypt sempet nanya.

"Yunan mana?" tanya Egypt.

"Apa?"

Egypt ngulang, "Al Yunan mana?"

"Kok malah nanyain dia?"

Tee sebenernya ngerasa aneh juga. Sejak kapan topeng Turkey ada gambar Garfield-nya di pojokan?

Nggak sampe lima menit giliran Greece masuk ruangan. Dia dateng sambil nenteng sebuah benda putih yang persis topeng masquerade polos. Disodorin aja tuh barang ke muka Turkey sebelum ngucapin sebaris kalimat yang bakal sukses ngebikin Tee ikut nanggung malu ampe tua nanti.

Padahal nih ya, Greece cuman bilang, "Balikin celana dalemku."

...

Oh. Kayaknya sekarang Sealand tau deh Turkey semalem tidur di mana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKIAN **

**.**

**Thanks for reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: Mungkin aja nulis fic satu ini memang melanggar hukum. Soalnya ide awal saya itu, pengen nulis fic drama keluarga yang ngenes and lebay kayak sinetron. Dimana Greece kabur dari rumah ninggalin Tee sama Turkey yang kompak nangis kayak lagi ngiring mayat ke pemakaman etnis Tionghoa. Tapi kok jadinya malah begini ya? Ah sudahlah. **

**Reviews are always highly appreciated. **


End file.
